


The Yule Ball

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Neville goes with someone else, Viktor Krum goes with a Beauxbatons girl, idk - Freeform, probably luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: ....I THINK.YOU KNOW.WHERE THIS ABOUT TO GO
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Padma Patil/Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Dramione
> 
> 258 hits already tysm ilysm 🥺🥺🥺🥺

It was a peaceful day at Hogwarts, and the students were buzzing about excitedly. “Pansy, I’ve got to get to Potions!”, complained an exhausted Draco Malfoy. “But Drakey!” Draco rolls his eyes. “I said don’t call me that.” She pouts. “Fine! I’ll leave you to your Potions with Snape then.” She spins around, huffs, and marches off. “What a load she is.”, muttered Blaise. “Yeah.”

* * *

**In Potions**

* * *

”Does everyone understand the instructions?” Snape half-glanced at Neville, who silently whimpered. A chorus of ‘Yes, Professor!’ rang out from the class. “Good. You have an hour and a half. You may begin.’ There was a rush of students heading to the ingredients cabinet. “Professor, there’s no Fluxweed left!”, exclaimed a Slytherin student. Snape sighed and goes to his private cabinet in his office, gets 2 liters of Fluxweed, and pours the plant into the empty container.

* * *

**Recipe:**

  * **You will need:**
  * **Two MM Fluxweed**
  * **One L bubotuber pus**
  * **One L water**
  * **Two ML Flobberworm mucus**
  * **—————————————————**
  * **Mix water and bubotuber pus clockwise until mixed and bright green**
  * **Add 1 ML flobberworm mucus and stir clockwise until yellow**
  * **Add fluxweed and heat up while stirring counter-clockwise until bright orange**
  * **Add 1 ML flobberworm mucus and stir until bright blue**



Draco groaned in frustration. “Why is it turning pink?!”, he mutters to himself. He feels a pair of eyes staring at him so he glances to the left and sees Hermione Granger staring at him. His eyes narrow and she turns pink and looks away. He finally fixes his potion so that it’s bright orange. “Finally.” He adds the rest of the mucus and his potion slowly turns from orange to blue.

“Time’s up. I will come collect your potions to see if they are satisfactory.” Snape goes around collecting potions. “Potter, do you call this blue?! This is more green than blue, you’re just like your father, didn’t know a single thing about potions. Twenty points from Gryffindor.” Harry glares at Snape as he vanishes his potion. Malfoy chuckles. “Another zero for you, Mister Potter.” He walks away to Neville’s potion. “Longbottom, can you read?! It says bright blue, not black! This is as thick as tar! Fifty points from Gryffindor! Detention for you, Longbottom. And you, Potter!”, he adds, turning around to face Harry. He collects Malfoy’s potion. “Excellent, Mister Malfoy, excellent.” Malfoy smirks while looking at Harry. Harry catches Malfoy’s eye and mouths a naughty word. Snape is about to check another student’s potion when Malfoy blurts out, “Professor!” Ron gives Harry a ‘You’re dead now..’ look. Snape slowly turns around.   
  


“Yes, Mister Malfoy?” Malfoy frowns at Potter, then looks at Snape. “Potter just insulted me.”, he spat. Harry scoffs. “No I did not!” His eyes suddenly widen at what he had just done. Hermione looks at Harry with pity. Professor Snape walks swiftly to Potter. “I think one hundred points from Gryffindor sounds fair, don’t you?” He hissed in a low voice. Harry blinked, but didn’t respond. “DON’T YOU?!’ Snape yelled, and everyone flinched, Harry the hardest. He quickly nodded his head. “Good. This class is over.” Hermione starts complaining about how he didn’t check her potion. Snape reprimands her and she goes silent. 

The class silently files out. As Draco approaches Blaise, he starts laughing. “Potter and Longbottom got detention!” Blaise joins in on the laughing. “What’d they do?”, he asked, the laughter subsiding. “Potter’s potion was green instead of blue, and Longbottom’s was literally TAR!” The laughter begins again, only to be stopped by someone clearing their throat. “Hi boys!”, drawled Pansy. Draco sighed. “Hi, Pansy..” “The Yule Ball is coming up! Who are you planning to take?” Pansy smiles at Draco flirtingly. “Not you.”, retorted Draco. He walks off, leaving Pansy dumbfounded and Blaise laughing his ass off.

“Who ARE you planning on taking?” Draco rolls his eyes. “Someone.” Blaise gives Draco a look. “Who?” he smirks at Draco. “None of your business. I bet you’re planning on taking Weaslette then, aren’t you?” Blaise’s eyes widen. “I-“ He glares at Draco and stalks off. Draco looks to the ceiling. _‘I can’t tell him. I can’t tell anyone.’_ , he thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
